¡Te Encontrare!
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific dedicado a Ditzai Un pequeño relato en reto para una valiosa amiga, es un minific espero sea de su agrado... es breve.. aunque deseaba ponerlo en clasificación M... me quede con los deseos. gracias por leer.


**¡Te Encontraré!**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Con aprecio para Ditzai**

- ¿Qué pasó Pablo?

- Un americano viene a buscar a su familia.

- ¿Esposa e hijos? Preguntó con tranquilidad Leonard

- No. Una hermana y un sobrino. Creo que vas a tener que ser t el que lo oriente aquí en Piedras Negras, hablas el inglés, conoces México y quiere a alguien serio y confiable.

- Vamos Pablo, este es un pueblo chico, aquí todos sabríamos si hay algún extranjero, como es posible que venga a buscar a su hermana y no sepamos nada de ella, me imagino que es rubia como él.

El hombre de bigote obscuro, lo volteo a ver y el Americano, un hombre rubio de ojos celestes, bastante alto, sin decir más respondió.

- Si. Mi hermana es rubia y mi sobrino tiene ocho años, recibí un informe de que están bien aquí en México. Con sorpresa respondió Leonard,

- ¡México! Vamos amigo, este país es muy grande, usted se encuentra en Piedras Negras, Coahuila.

- Lo sé, estoy seguro que voy a encontrarlos pronto, ya al menos estoy en México. Con una sonrisa cansada, el americano sacó de su camisa un documento, en él un sello de Monclova Coahuila, se alcanzaba a notar muy tenue.

- Bueno, comencemos por el principio. Dijo Leonard con interés. Después continuó hablando mientras lo llevaba en su camioneta. Leonard era un hombre mayor de cabello canoso. Y el americano había solicitado apoyo a nivel federal para encontrar a su familia, fue enviado a Piedras Negras, con la idea de estar en Coahuila.

El Americano de nombre Albert Andrew, un hombre alto y bien parecido viajó a México sin avisar a sus familiares ya que el documento que portaba era privado y desconocía las causas por las que Rosemary y su hijo huyeron de la familia con el hombre de confianza, como si corrieran riesgo sus vidas, a base de cartas por medio de recados y otros detalles fue que por fin tuvo una pista para encontrarlos, llegando a un hermoso pueblo cercano a la frontera con Estados Unidos.

Al llegar a la casa de Leonard, una joven hermosa salió corriendo para recibir a su padre.

- ¡Papá! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logre! Emocionado Leonard abrazó a su hija tomando después con ambas manos su rostro y dando un beso en la frente, olvidando a su compañero, quien bajaba de la camioneta, apreciando la escena que tenía al frente.

- Mire señor ella es mi hija, Candy

-Mucho gusto señorita.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, el hombre tenía un acento diferente, su aspecto era inmejorable y definitivamente esos ojos la habían hipnotizado. Para Albert la sensación del abrazo de su padre por un logro, la sonrisa sincera y franca de la hermosa joven no pasaba desapercibida.

Ella de estatura media, cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes, una sonrisa que robaba corazones, por fin quito su vista de los bellos ojos cielo que la hechizaron y bajando un poco el rostro apenada, agregó

- El gusto es mío. Dio un leve giro y continuo comentando a su padre, Papá el próximo año me iré a Chicago con mi Tía.

- No tomes decisiones sin mí Candy.

- Pero verdad que te voy a convencer. Con una hermosa sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza hizo que la seriedad de su padre, mostrara una sonrisa ajustada en los labios, asegurándole a Candy que si lo convencía.

Leonard ordeno a dos de los hombres que trabajaban para él, que bajaran el equipaje de su huésped, sorprendiendo aun más a Candy, al saber que el hombre tan atractivo para sus ojos, se quedaría en su casa como huésped.

Después de un refrescante baño y una deliciosa cena, ambos hombres conversaban de los pormenores para encontrar a la hermana y el sobrino del americano al que por fin supieron su nombre que vivía en New York y que buscaba a Rosemary Andrew, una dama que había huido protegida por su administrador, por lo tanto no estaban solos.

- Si quieres que te lleve a Monclova tendremos que esperar a que me lleguen unos documentos que estoy esperando Andrew.

-Señor, no podemos esperar tanto, llevo meses buscándolos, no sé si necesiten de mí, me es primordial encontrarlos lo antes posible. En ese momento Candy se introdujo en la conversación

- Papá, si quieres puedo llevarlo a Monclova.

- Hija, ¿Harías eso por mi?

- Si Papá, lo puedo llevar por ti. No está lejos de aquí, solo serán unas horas.

- ¿Pero irá a investigar? y tal vez tengas que quedarte por allá.

- Papá estás esperando los documentos desde hace semanas, ¿crees que no pueda ayudarte en esto?

- Esta bien hija, solo vas a tener la precaución de manejar solo de día, de noche te daré para los gastos y se quedan en algún lugar para hospedarse, no quiero que se arriesguen, menos con los hombres esos de las tablas.

- ¿Tablas? Pregunto con extrañeza Albert

- Si son unos ladrones que detienen a los transportistas y dicen que les dan con tablas de madera, para asustarlos y robarles sus mercancías.

- Leonard, no conozco Piedras Sucias, pero le puedo asegurar que cuidaré de su hija, para no ponerla en riesgo.

- ¡Piedras sucias! Se escuchó a la par y soltaron risas Candy y su padre.

Ella se emocionó al saber que estaría realizando un trabajo importante de su padre, hacer un viaje de guía especial a nivel federal, por lo que estuvo escuchando. Pero por la noche no dormía recordando cuando lo vio llegar, como una sonrisa suave en su rostro y esos ojos, ¿Por qué la observaba de ese modo?

Mientras en otra habitación Albert no tenía sueño, estaba cansado recostado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, recordando como la joven abrazó a su padre, con la emoción sincera de una niña, pero en la belleza de una joven. Sin querer se quedo dormido pensando en ella, el cansancio, el desvelo lo hicieron despertar tarde, para cuando salió de la habitación, ya habían desayunado los miembros de la casa, solo estaban esperando que llegará para servirle y marcharse tempano como lo tenían programado, eran más de las once de la mañana.

Salieron de Piedras negras rumbo a Monclova donde al igual un lugar pequeño se distinguía por una calle principal, el camino nerviosismo entre Candy y Albert, que al parecer se les había ido las palabras a ambos, así que decidieron poner música. Era notorio para ella que algo no andaba bien, porque tanto nerviosismo con él, si su padre la había dejado sin poner ninguna escusa.

- Candy, al parecer es un logro viajar a Chicago.

- No solo es Chicago, es parte de una meta, mi Tía salió hace años, allá se casó y… desde entonces no la he visto, solo recibo hermosos regalos de ella.

- Pues entonces nos veremos por allá también.

- ¿Vives allá Albert?

- Tengo una propiedad en Chicago, y si, me gusta ir por ese lugar.

- Te daré la dirección o me dejas tus datos para verte de nuevo.

- ¿Te gustaría?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Todo el camino estuviste callada, al parecer no deseabas hablar.

- Pensé que eras el que no quería hacerlo. Ambos sonrieron, al parecer el nerviosismo era mutuo. Llegaron a la ciudad donde al investigar estuvieron conversando con una mujer llamada Luisa.

- Si, es urgente saber de ellos señora.

- ¿El niño es suyo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, la pareja que vino durmió en esa habitación y el niño en esta.

- ¿Pareja? ¿En una sola habitación?

Candy se quedo asombrada por las preguntas de Albert y ella entró a la conversación al ver sorprendido y sin palabras a Albert.

- La señora que buscamos es la hermana de él y el niño es… su sobrino.

- Siendo así señorita, pasen, ellos dejaron el mes pagado por completo, estuvieron aquí, la empresa que visitó el señor le trajo documentos en varias ocasiones, note que se escondían porque le niño solo estaba en el patio y el hombre era el que compraba las provisiones, la mujer nunca salió de la casa. Albert volviendo en si agregó

- ¿El hombre se llama George?

- Si, quiere mucho a su esposa y a su hijo.

- Bien, ¿Qué empresa los visitó?

- Una de laminados, al parecer consiguió un excelente trabajo el señor porque se los llevaron para Monterrey.

- ¿Monterrey? Preguntó Ditzai al saber que ahora ya no estaban ahí y tendrían que viajar a Monterrey en su búsqueda.

Albert estaba serio, como era posible que George su amigo, administrador, ahora estuviera durmiendo con su hermana. El silencio era notorio para Candy, que por fin estando en la posada de la señora optaron por pasar la noche ahí.

- Albert ¿Te molesta el señor George?

- No es eso, solo que… no son esposos, ni es el padre de mi sobrino.

- Comprendo.

- Mi hermana es viuda, hace tres años que murió su esposo, ahora empiezo a comprender porque huyeron, mi Tía… nunca permitiría que George se casará con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por… porque George es un empleado, y no tiene el nivel de mi hermana.

- ¡Ah! ¿En tu familia se manejan por niveles? Dijo con desilusión Candy. Albert lo notó al ver su rostro, este sonrió y agregó

- Solo para mi Tía, que es un poco aferrada a sus linajes, mi hermana y yo no pensamos igual, y George, de algún modo me ha traído a México.

Ella noto que sonreía y que al parecer fue la sorpresa lo que lo dejo serio, pero ya estaba un poco más relajado. El camino a Monterrey fue con mayor conversación. Ambos coincidían en gustos y pasatiempos, así fue que la conversación se hizo amena.

Al llegar a Monterrey, Candy se dio cuenta que Albert era de muchos recursos, porque se iban a quedar en un hotel bastante lujoso, todos los gastos estaban cubiertos, estaba impresionada, la empresa para la que ahora George trabajaría era muy selectiva, así que admiraba sin conocer al Sr. George. También por las conversaciones se enteró que este hombre era el mejor amigo de Albert y si él se había escapado con su hermana, no debía ser un problema, al contrario estaban luchando por su felicidad.

Ya era viernes cuando se reportaban en la empresa donde laboraría George para preguntar por él, el caso es que no le podían dar sus datos pero si recibían el recado de Albert y ahora tenían que esperar a que fuera lunes, para que este lo recibiera y se comunicará con él.

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar Candy?

- Si quieres.

- ¿Eso es un sí o lo que diga?

- A eso le llamo consideración Albert. Si estás cansado, podemos cenar aquí. Para que no te agotes por todo lo que hemos estado viajando. Y…

- ¿Y?

- Supongo que si encuentras a tu hermana, ya me tendré que regresar. Albert noto un dejo de tristeza que lo hizo sonreír, ocultándose un poco al saber que ya le agradaba a su nueva amiga, y era correspondida. Este respondió serio,

- Pensaba que nos regresaríamos juntos. No te dejaré ir sola. Ella sonrió y bajo el rostro, eso era un viaje de trabajo de su padre y ya estaba concluyendo, pero la caballerosidad de Albert era devolverla a Piedras Negras.

El fin de semana se hizo largo y tenso para Albert, Candy al verlo opto por invitarlo a relajarse, llevándolo a conocer un parque cercano al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Cuando llegaron, ella notó que los gustos por la naturaleza eran mutuos, le fascinó todo el parque, caminaron todo el día fue bastante relajante, por la tarde cuando pensaban en bajar del parque donde se encontraban coincidieron con la familia completa que estaban buscando.

- ¡Tío Albert! El pequeño corrió lanzándose a sus brazos, acomodando sus piernas en la cadera de su tío y con un abrazo de felicidad, Albert soltaba las lágrimas al ver sano y salvo a quien extrañaba tanto. Rosemary tomo con cierto temor el brazo de George, quien lucía serio sin asombro, al enfrentar a su cuñado ahora.

- ¿Rosemary?

- ¡Albert! Yo… Este soltó a Anthony su sobrino y caminó hacia su hermana, quien soltaba las lágrimas al ver de nuevo a su querido hermano. Se abrazaron y ambos lloraban enternecidamente. Candy al ver la escena limpiaba sus ojos disimuladamente al ver que las personas por las cuales se había aventurado a un país desconocido.

George con formalidad y seriedad dio su mano a Albert y ambos se quedaron serios, sin decirse nada, solo se escuchó algo de parte de los labios de Albert

- Gracias George, tus pistas me trajeron con ellos de nuevo.

George no dio pormenores, ni respuestas, sabía que había cometido el abuso de una amistad al no comentar los planes de Rosemary y él. Puesto que el responsable de proteger a la dama y a su hijo era Albert, sin aviso alguno se fueron, le debía una explicación.

En la habitación del hotel Candy, preparaba su maleta para irse al día siguiente, cuando tocó Albert.

- ¿Tienes mucha prisa en volver a Piedras?

- No es eso, es que mi trabajo de guiarte en México ya termino.

- Bueno si te quedas con nosotros un par de días más, me convertiré en tu guía cuando llegues a Chicago.

Albert sin aviso le dio un abrazo emocionado, al ver que aceptaba quedarse un par de días extras a lo acordado. La realidad era que a ella le encantaba estar con él, pero como había notado no estaba su nivel, y bastante problemas tenía con una Tía, para que además de eso, no sentía que Albert fuera a interesarse en ella. Sin embargo al decirle que se convertiría en su guía guardaba la idea de en unos meses volver a verlo.

La noche se hizo larga en una cena en el departamento donde vivían la nueva familia Johnson, con lujos bastante destacados en un departamento en lo alto de un edificio, se encontraban viviendo George y Rosemary en su nueva vida. Albert veía el acta de matrimonio legal que le mostraba George al traerse a su hermana a México. Así mismo los por menores de cómo tomaron la decisión de no decirle nada. Rosemary comentó,

- Albert, tu novia comentó que George jamás dejaría de ser un empleado, que no sería un buen ejemplo para Anthony, esto fue respaldado porque ella sospechaba algo, lo comento con Tía Elroy, después las cosas se empeoraron cuando dijo que tendría que des hacerse de George. Así fue que… pensando que podrías tener problemas con mi Tía, decidí huir. George se opuso, pero fue la única alternativa que le di para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

- Ella ya no es mi novia, supe lo que hizo por algunas personas y sus comentarios, nuestra relación termino el día que ustedes se desaparecieron, desde entonces me dedique a buscarlos.

Candy guardaba silencio ante lo que se enteraba, al parecer Albert tenía una novia bastante altanera y grosera, a tal grado que podría ser calificada por chismosa. Después notó que Anthony bostezaba y lo acompañó a su dormitorio, ahí el pequeño le daba las gracias por traer a su tío, pues lo extrañaba mucho.

- Fue tu tío el que los estaba buscando.

- Si pero mi Tío jamás había venido a México, gracias a ti nos encontró.

- Bueno, entonces acepto las gracias Anthony. Este le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro alejándose de ella, en la puerta Albert escuchaba la conversación de Anthony y de cómo Candy le respondía, ganándose el cariño de su sobrino con facilidad.

- Candy debemos irnos, ya es noche.

- Si.

Ambos salieron con alegría al parecer las explicaciones sobraban. Pues George y su nueva familia regresarían a New York con apoyo de Albert. Para no ingresar al trabajo en Monterrey. En el auto Albert comentaba esto con Candy, ahora todos se devolverían a New York.

Al acompañarla a su habitación, Albert la llevaba abrazada por los hombros y ella conversaba feliz porque Albert había realizado las paces con su amigo, ahora cuñado. Al despedirse para darse las buenas noches, en vez de darle el beso en la mejilla, sus labios se rozaron con ternura.

Encontrándose las miradas, Albert volvió a sus labios para besarlos ahora con mayor deseo, ella entraba en un sueño hecho realidad, sus labios suaves y carnosos, tomaban con anhelo su boca, sin poder negarse se dejo llevar por ellos, en un capricho de tiempo. En la puerta de la habitación de ella, ambos permanecían. Albert no sabía si avanzar o detenerse, solo sentía como los labios de ella respondían a su acercamiento con tal respuesta. Los besos continuaron con caricias tiernas y melosas, hasta que la serenidad de ambos, los hizo sonreír y despedirse de manera nerviosa por parte de ella.

- Buenas noches Candy. Sin responderle, solo con una tierna sonrisa, lo dejaba marchar a su habitación.

Albert en su habitación, recordaba cualidades de Candy que amaba en una mujer, tanto físicamente como en su trato.

Mientras que ella en su habitación pensaba que formaba parte de una aventura de un hombre atractivo, bastante lejano a su ritmo de vida, que si pasaba a más la cercanía tenía que detenerse, pero en su interior pensaba en dejarse llevar por esa idea de una aventura, era una tentación que deseaba tomar aun con las consecuencias que ya se veían claras, qué más da perder un poco de virtud en una mujer, si por ese hombre valdría la pena. Al pensarlo, suspiraba y recordaba sus valores y cualidades que valían demasiado para su padre, quien era ella para jugar con fuego y deshonrar a la confianza que tenía ganada.

El siguiente día fue domingo, salieron de nuevo con la familia Johnson ahora había sonrisas en ambos hombres, había un brillo de felicidad en la mirada de Rosemary y por supuesto algo llamaba mucho la atención a Candy, el interés de Rosemary en ella.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermano, Candy?

- ¡Eh! Yo…

- No digas nada, al parecer a mi hermano si le gustas.

- ¿lo crees? Yo no lo creo.

- Pues créelo, lo noto muy feliz, sobre todo cuando te convenció de quedarse un par de días más. Candy sonrió sin decir nada, los besos que ambos se habían dado eran prueba de que se gustaban y que había algo de atracción. Pero quien era ella, una simple mujer, la cual había sido guía para Albert.

La tarde familiar fue muy agradable, las charlas y los nuevos planes para volver, la casa que tenía George en Chicago coincidía con los planes de Candy, así como el deseo de Albert por ser guía cuando ella fuera a Chicago, ya que estaba particularmente interesado. Eso era notado por Rosemary, pero no por Candy, quien no podía pensar más que significar para Albert una aventura sin chiste o para pasar el rato agradable, sin embargo cada día se acercaba más a la fecha para devolverse y ese día llegó.

Ambos salieron en el auto con destino a Coahuila. En el trayecto pararon a comer, y en un descanso, la declaración de la aventura que Ditzai pensaba surgió.

- Sabes Ditzai, me gustas mucho… y realmente voy a extrañar mucho el inter en dejarte y volver a verte en Chicago.

- Albert yo… Al no decir más Albert tomo sus labios, ambos afuera del auto se abrazaron fundiéndose en un beso cargado de emociones. Candy se tomo de la cintura de él, mientras Albert tomo su cabeza con sus largos dedos entrelazándolos en su cabello tras su nuca, al ajustar para besarla, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su espalda estrechándola a su cuerpo a la explosión de sensaciones que ambos se brindaban. Las caricias eran demandantes pero el trayecto no tendría ninguna parada para estar más tiempo.

Al llegar a Piedras Negras, manejaba Albert despacio, llegando a un parque central frente a una iglesia. En la contra esquina del parque una anciana con una tierna sonrisa observaba desde una silla a la pareja. Su hijo recargado en la camioneta estacionada también observaba. Así Candy sabía que era conocida en el pueblo y que ella llevaba a un extranjero que llamaba mucho la atención al estar solos, continuaron el camino hasta su hogar.

Una despedida triste y a la vez disimulada al pensar que no llegó a más esa aventura, pues ambos eran personas responsables. La mano fuerte de su padre y la de Albert se estrechó al ver llegar a Pablo, el hombre que llevaría de regreso a los Estados Unidos a Albert.

Un suspiro lleno de fortaleza tomaba Candy al ver partir a Albert, sin ser más que amigos de trayecto, una guía en México y una posibilidad de volverlo a encontrar se guardaba en el corazón de ella, al desear que pronto fuera su viaje para volverlo a ver.

Los meses pasaron el invierno llegó y la posibilidad de viajar a Chicago se pospuso por otros meses más. Candy perdió el contacto y la posibilidad de volver a ver a Albert. La primavera inició y una carta de su tía asegurando un trabajo para Candy y su Padres en Chicago, le dio sonrisas a ambos, quien tomaba la decisión de dejar México para irse a residir junto a su hermana, quien lo invitaba a vivir con ella, para que no se quedaran en Piedras Negras.

Los meses pasaron tan pronto, Candy no olvidó a Albert, ni la sensación de los besos entregados entre ellos, pero sabía que no lo volvería a ver, pues el contacto entre ellos casi formaba un año de separación.

- ¡Tía!

- Candy, mi amor. Un abrazo de su Tía la recibía amorosa, después de tanto de haberla dejado cuando era una niña, ahora toda una mujer era quien abrazaba.

- ¡Leonard! ¡Hermanito! Pasen están en su casa.

- Que gusto verte, te extrañamos mucho.

- Tenía el temor que fuera puro cuento el tuyo ese de dejar México para venir a Chicago, pero sabes, mi hijo ya me aseguró que el trabajo para Candy será bien remunerado, sus conocimientos del idioma, la ayudaran a ganar mejores ingresos, además… que le espera a mi sobrina en ese pueblo, si solo en navidad es cuando llegamos a vernos.

- Gracias Tía, la casa que compramos sin ver, es hermosa, mi padre dice que tiene el jardín tan extenso y muy bello.

- Si hija, solo que aquí el frio dura un poco más.

Semanas después se adaptaban a su nuevo hogar y por fin a su nuevo trabajo, ahí un hombre la observaba desde un auto. Candy se adaptaba a su nuevo trabajo, sus compañeras y las funciones, por la tarde al salir, su primo ya no estaba, así que salía con la orientación para volver a casa, pero alguien la detuvo cubriéndole sus ojos con sus largos dedos. Ella no podía responder, no podía saber quién era, su primo hacía dos horas que se había ido, al escuchar la voz decir

- ¡Tan fácil te olvidaste de mi!

Ella sonrió efusivamente, se soltó abrazando del cuello a Albert quien tomo su cintura ajustándola, su guía ya estaba con ella y pensaba en convertirse en su chofer, como ella lo había sido en sus días de paso en México.

Tal vez no puedan creerlo, pero hace unas semanas su Tía fin se comunicaba con Candy, un poco seria comentó

- Ahora no coincidimos en el horario, que haces tanto tiempo en Europa hija, tantos años esperándote para que vinieras a vivir aquí, para que en menos de tres meses, te fueras a casar y nos dejaras de nuevo.

- Ahí Tía, soy tan feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
